


Nightmares and Comfort

by Cen_Lynn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dave Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Swearing, Karkat being a good boyfriend, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cen_Lynn/pseuds/Cen_Lynn
Summary: Karkat wakes up to Dave acting more affectionate towards him then he usually is, how will Karkat decide to ask him about his behaviour?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Nightmares and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently got back into the fandom and am now obsessed with DaveKat <3 They are adorable, so I wrote this soft comfort fic, hope you guys enjoy ^_^

Karkat wakes up to an empty bed, the space beside him is cold so it means that Dave has been up for a while. Karkat groggily gets out of the bed and trudges to the kitchen where he finds Dave making breakfast. It looks like he’s got eggs cooking. 

“What are you doing Dave? Is this the rare occasion where you actually attempt to make a decent fucking meal for us without burning the kitchen down with your irrational logic of making things hotter than they fucking should be in order to save time?” Karkat asks, pecking Dave’s cheek. Dave reacts with a shaky smile. 

“What? Can’t I make breakfast for my bro friend without being judged?” Dave asks, his words coming out little uneasy like he’s nervous. Karkat raises his eyebrow, perplexed by Dave’s answer. Since when does Dave call him “bro friend”? Isn’t the term “boyfriend”? It’s not like Dave would try some word play because it would just be confusing for everyone. A matesprite does not call some “bro” like that, that’s more what a morail would say. Karkat becomes weary of Dave’s actions. 

They sit down to eat and Dave asks what Karkat plans to do today. He was planning on putzing on his laptop today. After they finish breakfast, Karkat makes an attempt to clean up but Dave stops him and says he’ll take care of it. He says it with a warm smile. Normally, Karkat would love seeing that smile but something feels off about it today. 

Karkat sets himself up on the couch with his laptop when Dave joins him on the couch. 

“Hey is it alright if we can cuddle?” Dave asks. Karkat nods in response. Dave snuggles closer to Karkat and wraps his arms around his waist. As suspicious as Karkat is about Dave’s behavior today, he wants to just enjoy the moment so he doesn’t question it. He returns to checking his pesterlogs. 

At one point Dave asks Karkat if he wants something for lunch. Karkat answers and Dave quickly heads to the kitchen, presumably to make lunch for Karkat. How sweet. 

He comes back and they eat while watching something on Karkat’s Laptop. They were mindlessly watching videos on the internet some were videos that Dave found ironically funny while others were just “fucking hilarious“ as he calls it. 

A few funny videos later, and Dave suggests watching a romantic-comedy. This surprises Karkat as he knows Dave finds those types of movies boring and often falls asleep while watching them. Skeptical, Karkat agrees and picks out a movie that he hasn’t seen yet but wants to. They snuggle closer on the couch, with Dave’s head on Karkat’s shoulder and their hands intertwined. Karkat still remains concerned for Dave but decides to talk to him later about it. 

The movie ends and just as predicted, Dave has fallen asleep on Karkat’s shoulder. At this angle, Karkat can see a bit of Dave’s eyes that he finds so mesmerizing and beautiful. What’s gotten his matesprite so upset today? Karkat wonders. He places a soft kiss on Dave’s equally soft fluffy hair. Karkat gently wakes Dave up and tells him he’s going to make something for dinner. In an instant, Dave is up and following Karkat into the kitchen. 

“Hey, I’d like to think that someone as cool as me should know their way around the kitchen, I already mastered the breakfast part of the kitchen so why not quickly master the dinner part of the kitchen and become a god and make the most bomb-ass fucking meals, you know?” Dave rambles on. Thankfully, Karkat can decipher Dave’s nonsense that he says sometimes so he knows it’s Dave’s way of asking to help out with preparing dinner. 

“Sure, Let’s see if you can handle making this meal,” Karkat challenges. With that, they work together to make dinner and Dave actually does pretty good, they actually accidentally made a bigger portion than they should have. They just set it aside for others to enjoy. Making something with Dave was fun, He kept giving food names and getting attached. It was annoying at first but Karkat just went along with it. 

They even cleaned dishes together which brought a sense of a nice calm that Karkat also enjoyed as much as the chaotic preparation of the food. They then got ready for bed. Karkat finally decided that now is the time to confront Dave about his behaviour today. 

“Dave as much as I fucking enjoyed your affection today, and don’t get me wrong it’s nice to get pampered and be treated like a fucking king, getting food made for you like you aren’t bothered to explore your own kitchen and learn how to make a fucking sandwich, it’s great, although I can tell Dave, that there’s something fucking bothering you today, so if you can tell me maybe there’s something I can do or at least properly comfort you and support you like the best fucking matesprite I am,” Karkat states, looking at Dave from across their bed. Karkat can tell that Dave tensed up at the mention of his behaviour. “And don’t fucking say you are just doing it because you suddenly felt like it. I know you aren’t,” Karkat adds on. 

Dave exhales heavily before answering. “I had a nightmare,” Dave states quietly. “Bro was there, saying that I will end up like him. That there’s no escape, that it’s inevitable,” Dave explains. Karkat tentatively makes his way across their bed to Dave and gently wraps his arms around Dave’s shoulders in a secure hug. 

“There’s no fucking way you will end up as that grub-fucker,” Karkat counters, “You care about your friends, you care about me, there’s no way you would want to purposely hurt us,” Karkat adds on with soft gentle kisses to Dave’s head. The touch brings a warm smile to Dave’s face as tears start to trickle down his face. He thanks Karkat for the reassurance and turns his head so he can give Karkat a sweet kiss on his lips. Seeing Dave feeling better and geniunely happier brings a smile to Karkat’s face as well. Dave then tackles Karkat in a hug and pushes them towards the pillows. He wraps their blanket around them and cuddles Karkat knowing that tonight he will be able to sleep peacefully with Karkat in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I look forward to reading the comments. I may upload a chapter describing Dave's nightmare...


End file.
